


[Fanmix] Femslash February Inspirational Playlist

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien





	[Fanmix] Femslash February Inspirational Playlist

Katy Perry - **Thinking Of You** // Christina Perri - **A Thousand Years** // Colbie Caillat - **Realize** // Colbie Caillat - **I Do** // Katy Perry - **Unconditionally** // Avril Lavigne - **Keep Holding On** // Avril Lavigne - **I'm With You** // The Pussycat Dolls - **I'm Done** // t.A.T.u. - **Not Gonna Get Us** // t.A.T.u. - **All About Us** // Avril Lavigne - **Fall To Pieces** // Britney Spears - **Born to Make You Happy** // Cascada - **Everytime We Touch** // Kelly Clarkson - **My Life Would Suck Without You** // Kelly Clarkson - **Addicted** // Kelly Clarkson - **You Found Me** // No Doubt - **Running** // Kaci Brown - **Make You Love Me** // The Veronicas - **Untouched**


End file.
